Thoughts Of You
by ArticBells
Summary: Bella lives in a whore house. Doomed to live there until her eighteenth birthday, because of her mothers escape. She haven't been outside, so what happens Rosalie Hale comes, with her opinions, and thoughts? Full summary inside. Eventually Bedward!


**Thoughts Of You**

**A/N: **Soooooo I guess this is DarkFic? In the start anyway... Or whatever! You get the point! :P

I'm currently listening to "New In Town" by Little Boots :) It's cool...

Well this is something that I've been wanting to write for a year or something... But it's not until now that I actually wrote it ;)

I've gotten a new point of view about "whores"... Sometimes they do not want to be there, and sometimes that's their way of living, to them there's nothing wrong in people paying for sex...

I have worked on my writing for some time, and I think it's time to write good, like really really good :)- Or so I hope so...

**

* * *

**

**Bella P.O.V**

Victoria always told me that my mother died when giving birth to me, but I've heard her talk to the others that she escaped, she escaped out of this hell hole... She got out, and she didn't bring me with her. Se left without looking back, leaving me behind to life my life without a mother or a father. Without a mother that would take me out shopping, a mother to prepare me to be a woman, a mother that I could tell anything. She left me without a father that I could play football with, without a father that could tell the boys away just if they were looking anyway near me, without a father that I could have some awkward moments with. She left me without all that. Without a second thought.

The closest thing I have to a mother is Victoria, the mother of this place, this house where we have to life. She have told me that I can't escape, not that she wanted to hold me forever against my own will, but firstly: I didn't have anywhere to go, secondly: I was sixteen, where should I go? And third; her husband James who was the owner of this hell hole, didn't let **anybody **go. My mother was lucky, oh how many times I've heard that! She was lucky! She was lucky! She was _lucky!_ I wanted to spit on the word, _lucky._ I would never get lucky, that's something for rich people, rich people who haves the world at their feet, and they doesn't realize it! **They **were _lucky._

I can't wait for my eighteenth birthday, then I would escape, maybe even find somewhere to live, maybe even get some friends and get into College_. _To get a life.

But I did already have friends... I have friends in here, the whores aren't that awful, really... I have Jessica, Jane, Heidi and Lauren. Jessica does have a very whorely attitude, and she's very _blond. _She came here after her mother's death, her father didn't want her, and she though that we were some kind of Motel, and came storming in, all drunk and wet from the rain, that was about a year ago.

Jane's was very young when she was found, she was found in an alley by Mike, the gay-whore-boy we have in the house, a couple of years ago, she was sixteen and I was thirteen, and she looked like _hell_. Her blond hair was all dirty and I think I remember her having an old tomato in her hair, her clothes showed that she had been out partying and the blood told the awful story, of why she had been found in an alley.

Heidi was a whole other story, she came when I was seven. She looked like a movie star in her new fancy clothes - that I later found out was stolen - and her fabulous make up. I remember her golden hair swayed when she followed Victoria to her new room. She had just left her rich husband - Aro, because he had been unfaithful. One day Heidi had told me that Aro had said to her that she was good at pleasing men, so she came here. In more psychological way of saying that she needed to fell loved, and needed.

Whenever I saw Jessica she had at least **one** pink item on, with Jane I don't think I've ever seen her without a black clothing on, and with Heidi I haven't seen her without anything purple. Since my fourteenth birthday I don't think anybody saw me without anything blue, ever since. I'm talking the dark beautiful sky blue, not some cheap light blue, it's dark lustful damp blue.

Suddenly my door was being ripped opened, I quickly turned, seeing Jane standing there gasping for air. "Bella, come! Mike's coming with someone!" She panted. I jumped up from my bed, and rushed to her. Adrenalin pumped into my veins as I ran down the stairs with Jane right in my heals. And just like she had said Mike was holding a girl in his arms, walking very carefully. Her golden hair swayed, as he walked inside with her. There were some blood in her hair, making dots of strawberry color. She had closed eyes, also blood in her face. She seemed to be in pain, because her brows were strongly knitted together, even in her daze. Her clothes looked very good, almost as good as the clothes Heidi had walked in the first time I'd saw her. Jessica and Lauren stood and whispered to each other, glancing at the girl, while Heidi was no where to be seen. Suddenly Victoria's head came into view in the door to the kitchen, she was probably making something for diner.

"Bella! Good you're finally here!" Victoria sighed. "Mike hurry up with the girl to a room that's available." she hurried to tell Mike, giving him a short nod. "And Bella, you can find the girl some clothes, just take what you think will fit her. Give her a good bath, and check her for any wounds. And maybe get some information about her." She told me. Which shocked me, she normally asked Heidi to do these kind of things. But I guess Heidi wasn't around in the moment. I gave her a short nod, before I made my way, _up _the stairs this time.

I silently followed Mike as he walked past my own room, Jane's room, and then Lauren's room, he then walking into the room between Lauren's and his own. I had used this room when I was younger, but as I became older the room didn't repeal to my wishes so I moved to my current room when I was fourteen. He walked to the bed standing in the middle of the room, he then released her from his arms, so she elegantly law with her back against the bed. I looked at her, she looked like she was starting to awaken. Mike then, slowly exiting the room quietly.

"Where did you find her?" I asked without looking away from the blond angel-like girl laying on the bed. He hesitated, the wooden floor moaned as he shifted his weight between his legs. I slowly turned to him, waiting. He was looking down at the girl with a frown, his blue eyes showed that he was thinking very hard about something unpleasant.

"I was on my way home..." He paused to look up at me, then back down at the girl again. "And I heard some men laughing and.. Crying." He visibly shivered. "So I ran to see what was going on... I think the men heard me coming, because when I found her she was laying unconsciously on the street. I panicked at first, but then... I took her here," He said slowly. "If only I had found her earlier-" Tears were starting to form in his eyes, although none were falling. He looked up at me.

"It's not your fault, Mike" I sighed. I didn't like to see him sad. "You said that you heard men laughing, not just one... I don't think you could have done anything, even if you had gone there earlier." I stated looking away from him eyes. I couldn't bare to look into those sad eyes.

"What's going on?" I heard a small cry. I quickly turned around to see that the girl had awoken. Her blue piercing eyes looked so scared and hollow I almost made a cry myself. I quickly turned to Mike again.

"Go and tell Victoria that she's awake, and tell her about how you found her!" I hissed as I showed him out side. I squished my eyes together, god what a mess! I slowly turned to the girl. She was sitting frozen staring at me.

"Where am I?" She asked. I swallowed and thought for a moment. Where was she? I never really got to know, where we actually were in the big and wide world... I never asked either...

"You're in my home." I said and waited for a response.

"_Why _am I in your home?" She quickly asked.

"The eh.. guy who was in the room minutes ago... He found you..." Yeah that was an okay reason. Great job Bella! You should do this in your free time, oh wait that's what I'm doing...

"Who are you?" She asked not missing a beat.

"I am Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella." I gave a small trying smile. She was quiet then. Then she broke the eye contact and started to stare at her hands.

"Who are you?" I asked her. She looked up at me.

"I'm Rosalie Lillian Hale Kin-" She cringed before saying. "Rosalie Lillian Hale..." She looked down again.

"Well Rosalie... You have some pretty hard bruises and some blood that I need to take care off..." I said slowly. She looked up again, her bright eyes shining with confusion.

"So eh now that you are awake... I think it would be best if I asked first if... If it was okay that I helped you to take a shower?" I asked. Shifting nervously on my legs.

"You really think I have any pride left in me?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. A blood line from her left eyebrow that went down around her eye and down to her cheek. I couldn't help but frown, how much did this girl go through?

I slowly walked to the bed then struggled to get my arm around her shoulders and steady her as we walked into the bathroom, she sat down on the toilet as I went to get her bath ready.

"Where exactly is your home?" She asked as I turned the water on. I sighed and turned to her. I had feared her asking this.

"I really don't know..." I said as I went to look myself over in the mirror. I liked my hair, it was long and brown, it just fit me. Although Victoria have told he that it was the same as my mothers, I still liked it. My brown eyes I hadn't got from my mother, so I guess it was from my father then... I had a good curved body, or so I was told by Jane, Heidi and Victoria. All in all I looked good, people couldn't look at me and know that I had grown up without a mother and father.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" She asked. I looked at her through the mirror, she was looking confusingly at me also through the mirror.

"I mean what I said, I don't know where this house is placed." I said and walked back to the bathtub to turn the water off.

"So you don't know where we are?" She asked slowly.

"No, not really." I said and filled some soap in the water, then turned to help her out of the clothes she still had on.

"You know that's not normal, right? So you haven't been outside, or what? Never seen the sunlight, never felt the grass under your naked feet?" She asked as she slowly sat down in the warm water.

"I have been in the garden before, but not anywhere else." I smiled to her as I helped her clean herself.

"Why?" She asked.

"I'm not allowed outside..." I responded.

"Aren't you pissed?" She asked. I just shrugged. I didn't want to talk about this. I didn't even feel fully comfortable talking to Jane about this yet... I caught her eyes just before she looked away from me, she had looked at me with confusion, anger, and something else I didn't quite catch.

I couldn't believe how well I was doing with Rosalie. I hadn't expected that she would want to talk to me, so that she actually started to ask me question and start a conversation shocked me enormously.

* * *

I had gotten Rosalie in some clothes; a gray t-shirt and some baggy black trousers, and her hair was in a ponytail.

"Do you wanna sleep?" I asked as we walked out of the bathroom. She looked at me. She looked like she was in deep though.

"Can I meet your mother and father?" She asked. I quickly looked away from her.

"Eh.. My mother and father are not here... But you can meet Victoria." I proposed. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Sure," she slowly said. I smiled a small smile to her, took her hand and walked out of the door.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay so I didn't know what to write anymore, sue me! I've worked on this for months! Literally! And I'm so ashamed of that, because it's not really long, or thought out or anything! But it took me a hell lot of time to do! Because of the time I worked on it, it might have some stuff in it that seems like my old writing, but you have to live with that! Well.. I don't think I'll write on this again, maybe.. If I get a lot of reviewers, and a lot of inspiration! I guess..

Review!


End file.
